Return of Noble
by Spacial Apple
Summary: Noble six has survived but was incarcerated by ONI for 'his own good' it has now been two years and he is finally being realized to recreate Noble team.


Chapter one: Return of NOBLE

Six lay on his bunk in his cell looking up at the ceiling. It had been almost two years since his 'death', after his supposed death ONI had sent a team to search for him, they had found him almost dead from blood loss and having delusions caused by insomnia and dehydration. He'd shot at one of the agents thinking he was an elite and that was why ONI had locked him up in this hell hole.

"Hey you got a visitor" said one of his guards as he opened the door pulling Six out of his thoughts. Normally the only visitor he got was colonel Holland who was trying to convince ONI that he was mentally stable and fit for action.

"Really I have a visitor oh my god I'm going to die of happiness" Six replied sarcastically as the guards attached hand cuffs to him and half dragged him out of the cell, he stood a foot taller then each of them.

"Yeah yeah go ahead and joke, but this ain't your old CO trying to bust you out this time" the guard answered. This actually stunned him into silence no one besides Holland ever showed up to see him.

"It's some ONI agent, maybe your CO finally managed to convince 'em you're not insane" the other guard said, both guards laughed they knew as well as Six there was almost no chance that's what happened. Most likely they were here to inform him of colonel Holland's mysterious disappearance.

"Here we are" said the first guard opening the door into the visitation room, inside were two ODST special forces flanking an ONI agent who's name tag identified her as captain Dare.

"Sit down Spartan, I'm hear to make you a deal you help us out by going back into action and ONI lets you out of prison scot free how's that sound" she said laying her hands out on the table.

"And if I say no" Six replied he hated ONI now, sure he hadn't liked them the most before but now, they had imprisoned him because he had what, fired one round that missed at one of their agents while on a dehydration and insomnia induced rampage all because he had chosen to stay behind to save the Autumn and by extension humanity.

"Then you rot in here forever" she said. He nodded as if contemplating.

Finally he answered her "good old Holland he finally convinced you" that was not the answer she had expected and her expression showed it.

"So is that a yes" she said tentatively

"It is but I want a team" he replied laying his own cuffed hands down on the table.

"That's not what I expected from the lone wolf" she said surprised.

"I've been a lone wolf for almost two years in this prison." He looked away at this point. "I know you've got two other SPARTAN-IIIs in here" He said

"How did you know" she asked stunned

He cut her of "Irrelevant, but if you must know, colonel Ackerson had commander Ambrose teach us a form of sign language and we are all larger then everyone else, I also personally know one of them and the other was NOBLE team's insurrectionist specialist, so if you could please bring Caz B-170 and Rosenda A-344 here that would be great" he said taking his hands off the table.

It finally dawned on her "you and colonel Holland have been trying to remake NOBLE team" she said eyes wide.

"That's right although we decided to retire numbers 1-5" Six replied a look of triumph on his face.

"Uh, should we go get prisoner 135 and 176 or not" one of the guards asked captain Dare cautiously.

Dare looked at them "are those the Spartans he just mentioned" she asked

"Yes" replied the guard

"Then go get them" she ordered, the two guards who had come in with Six ran off.

"Oh and none of that gen two armor the stuff looks like shit just up grade the same style Mk V. that we had so they have gen two shielding and the like" Six added

"Fine, I have to admit you drive a hard bargain B-312" she said

"Six my name is Six" he said. She raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

A few minutes later Caz and Rosenda were lend in by the guards Caz looking bored and Rosenda looking annoyed.

"Why'd you bring us here assholes" asked Rosenda angrily when she saw six she stopped "Oh I guess that's why"

"So are we being let out now or not?" Caz asked the ONI agent as he sat down.

"Yes you are being let out but you'll have to stay in here for a few days while we update the armor your new team leader requested" she answered him.

"Update?" he asked looking baffled

"Yes your commander here requested we update some Mk. V armor as opposed to simply giving you gen two armor" She replied standing up. "I'm afraid I must go now colonel Holland will meet you here in two days with your armor" with that she left the room acompanied by the two ODSTs.

Two days later the three Spartans were led to the prison's hanger were they saw colonel Holland standing with three crates full of Mjolnir armor and three machines to attach it.

"Wow" said Rosenda stunned

"Colonel Holland sir!" Said Six walking right up to him and saluting

"At ease noble leader" he replied

"Noble leader?" Asked Rosenda

"That's correct noble seven, commander B-312 and I have been trying to work this out for nearly two years, well your armor is waiting" the colonel replied. After they had finished attaching the new armor they had they're personal affects returned. Six turned to Rosenda.

"Here" he said handing her an oddly curved knife "It's Emile's kukri he gave it to me right before he died"

"Why are you giving it to me?" She asked

"You're our cqc expert" he answered her as he turned towards the pelican docked in the hanger, colonel Holland began to brief them in the pelican.

"We're to be stationed abroad UNSC Infinity for a short period before moving on to our next assignment" The colonel explained

"So what exactly are our designations?" asked Caz putting on his black and blue up armored commando helmet.

"B-312 here is noble six, Rosenda is noble seven, Caz you are noble eight." Holland answered. "Oh and I almost forgot meet the team AI, he likes to be called death for some reason"

"You're damn right I do" a holograph of Emile appeared next to Holland

"Oh well that makes sense now" said Rosenda.

"We are now leaving the atmosphere" said their pilot

"Here we go" said Six


End file.
